


Meet in the Middle

by SparkleLeech



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Polyamory, Post-China Cup, badly written kissing, canon compliant (sort of), complicated feelings, i don't even know what this is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 11:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8843323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkleLeech/pseuds/SparkleLeech
Summary: Victor makes Yuuri feel warm every time he looks at him. Phichit feels like home. 
Yuuri is conflicted.





	

"Yuuri...?"

"Hmm?"

"...I bet you could have us both."

Yuuri's fingers stilled in the other man's dark hair, his previously half-lidded eyes widening slightly behind his skewed glasses. He...had never considered something like that. What was that called? Polyamory? His face flushed a bit at the suggestion.

"...I...ah..." he swallowed roughly "...I think I'd like that. But what about you and...?"

Phichit pulled back from their embrace and grinned at him. "If it means I get you?" he replied "I'm definitely willing to share if Victor is."

\---

It had all started a few hours prior. Well, that wasn't exactly accurate. The true beginning of it all had been a few years ago, back when he and Phichit had shared a room in Detroit.

Honestly, his relationship with the Thai man had always been a complicated one. They had just been friends at first, sure, but that only lasted a short while. There had been not so innocent kisses here and there. Hugs that lingered just a bit too long to only be friendly. The fact that the intertwining of their hands comforted the both of them more than either of them were willing to admit. It wasn't exactly uncommon for Yuuri to wake up, only to realize that Phichit had crawled into his bed into the middle of the night to cling to him. He'd be lying if he said he hadn't done the same. Yet, they had never officially been a thing. Something about taking that extra step just felt too strange, too confusing, especially for Yuuri. And so, after a time, they finally separated to pursue their own skating careers.

They hadn't met again in person until the Cup of China. By then, though, someone else had already entered the picture.

Victor. The Russian man was his coach, his idol, one of his closest friends...and more recently, something even more. For a while, Yuuri finally thought he had some things figured out. He definitely wanted Victor in his life and to have him all to himself in any way he could. He couldn't put a name on it, but he didn't want to let it go. Thankfully, Victor seemed to have a similar sort idea. They had kissed more than once, had slept in the same bed. It filled Yuuri with a warm, happy feeling every time the other man so much as looked at him.

It all seemed so simple. And it was. That is, until the night after the Cup of China.

Phichit had won gold, beating Yuuri by only a few points. Yet, Yuuri couldn't find it in himself to even be the least bit upset about it. He was too excited for his friend to care. Even as the night wore on, as he, his friend, and their coaches went out to dinner to celebrate, he couldn't shake the euphoria off. Phichit's joy was just contagious.

"I can't believe this." Phichit tilted his head back, his dark eyes nearly sparkling as he stared up at the sky, a huge grin on his face. It was a good look for him, Yuuri couldn't help but think. "I actually did it. I won."

Yuuri elbowed him playfully. "I know, I was there." he said "Even if I wasn't, you've been talking about it all night."

His words were met with a laugh as Phichit elbowed him back. "Like you wouldn't be excited if you beat me, too."

Yuuri simply laughed in response. Victor and Celestino were a few paces ahead of the two of them as they walked back toward the hotel, chatting about something that he couldn't hear over the low roar of the wind around them. He had missed this. Just...being with Phichit like this. As they walked, their hands brushed briefly and he couldn't help himself from weaving his fingers into his friend's. The other man didn't seem the least bit put off and simply smiled at him, giving the hand in his a reassuring squeeze.

"It really has been a while, hasn't it?" Phichit murmured "Video calls just aren't the same."

"Yeah...you're right."

The two walked in silence, then, and Yuuri let out a soft hum of contentment. It wasn't long until they reached the hotel. As soon as they were at the door, Phichit let go of Yuuri's hand, only to pull him against his body in a tight hug.

"It's been so great seeing you again!" he said cheerfully "I don't wanna see you go."

Another laugh left Yuuri's lips as he eagerly returned the hug. "I know, but-"

Before he could finish the thought, Phichit pulled back a little, holding him at arm's length. "C'mon, ask Victor if he'd mind you hanging out with me for a little longer."

"Phichit-"

"Even if we both make it to the finals, it'll be weeks until we see eachother again!" a frankly adorable pout crossed the Thai man's face " _Onegaishimasu_ , Yuuri~?"

Yuuri pressed his lips together into a thin line, supressing a giggle at the poorly pronounced Japanese. His friend really did know how to get to him. He glanced over his shoulder toward where Victor was still chatting to Celestino, waving a bit to get his attention.

\---

Thankfully, it seemed that his coach was totally onboard with him spending a little more time with his friend. The words of confirmation had barely left Victor's mouth before Phichit was dragging him away toward the elevator. It wasn't hard to decide who's room they would be hanging out in. Phichit had his hotel room to himself, unlike Yuuri. The very second they reached his room, Yuuri found himself being pulled into another embrace. This one was softer than before, yet somehow it felt more genuine. More affectionate.

"I really have missed you, Yuuri." Phichit ran his hand lightly up Yuuri's back "Did you miss me?"

Hugging Phichit like this, it felt like...home. Yuuri let out a sigh, burying his face against the other man's neck. He was rewarded with a quiet laugh and a bit of squirming from his friend. It took a moment, however, for him to realize just how intimate this position was. It seemed like Phichit had realized it, too, as his fingers had moved slightly, dragging his nails down Yuuri's spine. Even though the touch was feather-light, it still gave him goosebumps, even through the thick fabric of his jacket.

"You missed me like this, too, huh?"

Yuuri's face flushed a bright shade of pink. No. Well, yes, he had. He had missed him like this from the second they had parted. For the longest time, he had wished that they had taken things further than they did back in Detroit. But wasn't it too late for that? He had Victor now, after all. Yuuri's mouth suddenly felt dry. He wanted to...he wasn't sure what he wanted. Phichit, however, wasn't anywhere near as indecisive. The second Yuuri loosened his hold, he reached up and grabbed his friend's face, pulling the slightly taller man down to claim his lips.

In that moment, Yuuri's doubt ebbed away. It felt so natural to be like this again. His lips trembled slightly as his pushed them firmly against Phichit's, allowing himself to melt into the younger man's hold. Desperate hands clutched at his back and he sighed softly. However, when the other man moved to take advantage of his open mouth, tongue sweeping lightly over his lower lip, Yuuri abruptly broke their kiss.

Phichit tilted his head back, looking up at Yuuri through half-lidded eyes. His face was flushed and his breath came out in excited puffs. He looked utterly delectable. Still, Yuuri struggled to pull back.

"Is...something wrong...?" Phichit bit his lip lightly "...I thought you we enjoying that."

"No! I-I mean, yes!" Yuuri stammered "We can't do this! Not...not anymore."

Leaning forward once more, Phichit nuzzled into the other's neck, earning a soft shudder from the older man. Unable to stop himself, Yuuri's fingers slid up to tangle into his friend's hair, pushing him into his his skin. "Is it because of Victor?"

"...yes..."

"Yuuri...?"

"Hmm?"

\---

And thus, there they were. Coats had been tossed to the side as they both reclined on the double bed in the middle of the room, Phichit's body draped over Yuuri's in a loving hold.

Yuuri didn't know what the next day would bring. His friend's (lover's?) suggestion gave him butterflies in his stomach, but he would be lying if he said he didn't want it. No, he wanted it more than anything. He had no idea how he was even going to suggest it to Victor, though.

He pressed a kiss to the top of Phichit's hair. For now, he was happy.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Not...really sure where I'm going to go with this.  
> Feedback is appreciated!


End file.
